Samuel Haight
Samuel Haight, was some sort of "Ultimate Badass" to the Classic World of Darkness. Former Kinfolk, former ghoul, former Skin Dancer, former Mage, currently an ashtray somewhere in the ruins of Stygia. Calm down dear reader, keep in mind that Samuel Haight was an early cWOD character. Biography Kin to the Children of Gaia, he was haunted by his failure to Change. Setting out on his own, Haight learned about the power of Kindred blood and became an independent ghoul. After some time, he advanced from piddling ghoul to piddling sorcerer, mastering enough hedge magic to create a ritual that, with the aid of five Garou skins, would turn him into a werewolf. Later he traveled to the Amazon, where he took the Conquistador's Sword from the Uktena Metis Owl Eyes Bane Snatcher, which he uses to steal several gifts from Garou. He then searches for the Dreamspeaker El Dorado. Afer finding him, he kills him with the Conquistador's Sword, with the intention of stealing the mage's power for himself. The sword shattered, unable to contain the power of the mage, but did grant Haight rudimentary knowledge in several Spheres and a basic knowledge of mages and the principles of magic. El Dorado's Black Fury allies tried to kill him by summoning Wyld spirits and believed to be killed, but he managed to escape into the Umbra . After becoming a powerfully Wyrm-tainted kinfolk-werewolf-independent-ghoul-hybrid, he attacked the farm of the Crombeys, a coven of Verbena, and stole a magic pumpkin branch Haight acquiring a magical artifact that provided him with an Arete rating and thus became, for all intents and purposes, a Mage. In the book Chaos Factor Haight proceeded to Mexico City to take on the Baali "Antediluvian". Although it wasn't a proper Antediluvian , but only a Methuselah. Pursued by the players, Haight did not survive the whole event, this being due to their interference, the fight against Huitzilopochtli or a massive Paradox explosion. He then found himself in the Shadowlands, and according to the , was soulforged into an ornamental ashtray on a minor Hierarchy functionary's desk, never to be seen again. At least until Mage: Judgment Day, by Bruce Baugh, where we are presented with one small scene of the book, where the character is buffeted by detritus from the Underworld. One of the items is — you guessed it — an ashtray. Players finally got to kick his power-hungry over-templated behind again in the Werewolf 20 SAS, Skinner, wherein a follower of his attempts to become his reincarnation. Assuming he succeeds, his soul is freed from the ashtray and becomes...a normal, if strong, werewolf that isn't protected by the metaplot. Thank Gaia. Samuels' Clone Samuel appeared in a short story in the When Will You Rage? anthology. When Garou kidnap the son of his love interest from college days, Sam starts to hunt. He happens to be in San Francisco because he was selling info about the make-up of the Garou Nation to DNA - an evil company listed as antagonist in Werewolf 2nd Edition Core Rulebook. The price he demanded? A genetically enhanced clone of himself. Trivia According to an interview with Mage: The Ascension co-creator Phil Brucato, the whole character was supposed to be a joke.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB-lm61dxxU%7C Character Sheet Samuel Haight Breed: Homid Tribe: Outcast - he thinks himself the first of the Skin Dancer Tribe Tradition: Orphan Nature: Deviant Demeanor: Architect Essence: Dynamic Auspice: Theurge Physical: Strength 5 (7/9/8/6), Dexterity 3 (3/4/5/5), Stamina 5 (7/8/8/7) Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 5 (4/3/2/2), Appearance 2 (1/0/2/2) Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 4, Brawl 3, Dodge 4, Intimidation 5, Leadership 5, Primal-Urge 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Animal Ken 3, Drive 2, Firearms 5, Meditation 4, Melee 4, Stealth 4, Survival 5 Knowledges: Computer 2, Enigmas 4, Investigation 4, Linguistics 3, Occult 5, Politics 4, Rituals 5 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Avatar 5, Fetish 5, Library 4, Resources 5 Willpower: 9 Arete: 5 Rage: 10 Gnosis: 8 (Quintessence 8/Paradox 2) Spheres: Correspondence 2, Entropy 3, Forces 3, Life 2, Matter 3, Prime 3, Spirit 4 Gifts: Bane Protector, Wyrm Hide, Unseelie Faerie Kin, Blood Omen, Heightened Senses, Curse of Aeolus, Visceral Agony, Razor Claws, Thieving Talons of the Magpie, Inspiration. Thaumaturgy: Movement of the Mind 3, Lure of Flames 2, Weather Control 2, Spirit Thaumaturgy 1 Thaumaturgical Rituals: Ritual of Sacred Rebirth, Donning the Mask of Shadows, Puissant Shield, Ward Against Lupines. ---- Fetishes/Talismans: The Staff of the World Tree Level: N/A Arete: 6 Quintessence: 200 Special Power: Countermagick (Dice Total: 9) ---- Character Sheet (PDF Version) Haight's character sheet ---- The Skinner Reborn Breed: Homid Tribe: Skin Dancer Auspice: Theurge Physical: Strength 5 (7/9/8/6), Dexterity 4 (4/5/6/6), Stamina 5 (7/8/8/7) Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4 (3/1/1/1), Appearance 2 (1/0/2/2) Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 4, Brawl 3, Expression 2, Intimidation 5, Leadership 5, Primal-Urge 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Animal Ken 3, Drive 2, Etiquette 2, Firearms 5, Melee 4, Stealth 4, Survival 5 Knowledges: Academics 2, Computer 2, Enigmas 4, Investigation 4, Occult 5, Rituals 5, Science 1, Technology 3 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Ancestors 5 Fetish 5, Resources 5 Gifts: (1) Aura of Confidence, Bane Protector, Heightened Senses, Inspiration, Razor Claws, Scent of Running Water, Spirit Speech, Umbral Tether; (2) Command Spirit, Curse of Aeolus, Name the Spirit, Sense the Unnatural, Wyrm Hide; (3) Faerie Kin (Unseelie), Pulse of the Invisible, Rending the Craft, Umbral Camouflage, Visceral Agony; (4) Open Wounds, Spirit Ward; (5)Thieving Talons of the Magpie Rage: 10 Gnosis: 8 Willpower: 9 Gallery Samuelhaight.jpg|Rage card depicting Samuel Haight Samuel_Haight.jpg|Samuel VTES card SamHaighAd.gif|Samuel Haight: The Ultimate Badass References *Chaos Factor, p. 120-121 Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse Category:Classic World of Darkness Category:Kinfolk Category:Ghoul (VTM) Category:Garou Category:Skin Dancers Category:Mage Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Mage: The Ascension character Category:Wraith: The Oblivion character